warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sentient/@comment-68.187.236.119-20150826145814
Ok, heres my version of the lore. The Orokin were the remainders of Humanity after the first Technocyte virus introduction plagued the world into almost extinction. Humanity then looked to the starts and into themselves, and began to progress technologically at a perceived fast rate. And as the Orokin looked to regrow their race, they expanded, developing colonies, and interacting with the void. The Orokin created the Neural Sentry, the basis of the Sentient AI, and among that they chose two of their original people to synthesize with this AI, to have human perception. Lotus and (her mother?). The Sentient AI were chosen to safeguard orokin vaults and various colonies throughout the stars. ( That we know of anyways ) However as the Orokin continued to grow continued to experiment. Something Somewhere went wrong to make the Sentients turn against the Orokin. Hense the great war and both races using similar technology, but the Sentients were able to turn the Orokin's technology against themselves. Hell even Orokin structures glow similarly to the explanation of Worm-Ships and them "Coming out of Punch". The Orokin began to lose the war very quick and very fast, watching as one by one their colonies began to fall. Thus the Orokin found Hayden Tenno, (The Stalker) and was willing to become their servant, their blueprint for the saviors of the Orokin race. Thus as the Orokin have experimented on Children harvesting Void Energy when they were younger, they exposed them to the Technocyte virus, as they were also experimenting with the virus in the Void. The Tenno then were born, with Tenshin, an Orokin survivor, to train them. Where Lotus is currently is beyond me, however I perceive it as she's far off from her mother, she was chosen to safe guard this solar system while her mother was chosen to safe guard the Outer Terminus. As Lotus watched her own race be destroyed by the tenno at the hands of the Orokin, she grew a sense of necessity to prevent this from happening again, to maintain "the balance of the universe." As the tenno were unleashed against the sentients, there were few victories, hense Mirage, however as they grew in complexity and differences, the tide of the war began to change. The Sentients began to fall and eventually were pushed into hiding, rebuilding, awaiting for another day to surface, its leader, badly damaged from battle. The Lotus began to view the Tenno as the next stage of human evolution, however this conflicted as she had one mission, to destroy the Orokin and Tenno once and for all. So she completed the first step of her mission, by unlocking the restraints forced upon the tenno, to serve their bidding, and ended the Orokin era. However she had a plan all along to maintain "This balance" and to use the Tenno as her children, hense why she refers to herself as the Mother. She refused to kill them by putting them to sleep forever, instead she chose to wait, and awaken them at a time of crisis. Hayden alone chose to instil justice of the fall of the Orokin Civilization by killing the tenno one by one, knowing their weakness, serving as their blueprint. The Grineer and Corpus two seperate entities that have survived from the remains of Orokin civilization. Have rose, one harnessing advanced technology looking to become the next orokin, praising them as gods, the corpus. The other using orokin bio-engineering technology looking to expand their numbers and an oppressive empire, the Grineer. And at that moment when they introduced themselves to the void, the technocyte virus returned using Orokin towers to call upon those to explore its hidden depths only to consume them in the end. A crisis became a new, one which the balance of the universe was threatened and the tenno were awaken by the Lotus, using Tenshin to train them, yet Tenshin was chosen by lotus to survive, why he was never killed by the Tenno, he was recognized to be their father as Lotus was "their mother". The tenno have been awakened to return balance to the universe once again.